


New Heights

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [6]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie is distressed, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Matteusz is a sweet polish angel sent directly from heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: When Charlie is lost, Matteusz will find him.When Charlie gets stuck up a tree… Matteusz will rescue him. After some laughter of course.





	New Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



> For Angy who requested Charlie getting stuck up a tree. 
> 
> Ps sorry I rick rolled you, you're great really.

"Did you not have trees on Rhodia?"

Charlie frowned, looking incredibly displeased at the whole conversation. "Of course Rhodia had trees."

"But you never climbed them?"

"No," Charlie answered sulkily.

"So, why would try and climb a tree now?"

Matteusz had spent the last twenty minutes trying to find Charlie and hadn't expected to spot him at the top of the only tree in the back garden.

"I was trying to get a better view of the neighbourhood to draw it. But I forget my sketchbook."

"Why don't you come down and get it?" Matteusz called up to him.

"I'm stuck," Charlie muttered.

Matteusz tried not to laugh at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

Charlie pouted. "I'm stuck. I can't figure out how to get down. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm trying," he replied. "Is funny."

"It's not funny!"

"If you say so," Matteusz said. "I'll go get miss Quill."

"No!" Charlie called. "Don't."

"She's supposed to protect you. She'll help you get down."

"Quill will never let this go. And she'll probably cut down the tree in the process." Charlie was being overdramatic. Quill couldn't cut the tree with her bare hands.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Can you help me get down?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Matteusz had an idea. "I'll come up."

"You'll get stuck too," he protested.

Matteusz ignored him and pulled himself up. Charlie was quite high up, about three quarters of the way up. It was quite an easy tree to climb, probably why Charlie had chosen it. He sat next to Charlie, who shifted closer to cling to his arm.

"It's not funny."

"It is quite funny kochanie."

Charlie's frown softened into a smile. "I suppose. This must be why my parents didn't let me climb trees when I was little."

"Well I've been climbing trees since I was seven and I've never got stuck."

"Show off."

"You are right. This is a nice view." There was a long stretch of houses, which looked like toys. They could see into the other gardens, which were much more colourful.

"For earth," Charlie agreed.

"It's almost romantic."

Charlie shook his head. "Trees are not romantic."

"We are alone with a pretty view. It's why people star watch."

"I'll probably be stuck here all night," Charlie declared dramatically.

"We need to figure out how to get you down then," Matteusz said. "You'll have to climb it."

"No!" He protested.

"It's not hard. The most difficult part is climbing up."

"I think I've already established that the most difficult part is getting down," Charlie replied.

"I'll climb down first and then you follow me. Just watch where I put my feet."

"Don't leave me!" Charlie said in a panic.

"If you don't climb down, you'll have to wait for miss Quill to come back from the shops," Matteusz reminded him, changing tactics. "And she's always in a bad mood then."

Charlie thought about and then let go of his arm. "Okay but don't let me die."

"Don't worry kochanie," Matteusz reassured him, kissing his cheek.

He climbed down slowly and waited at the bottom for Charlie.

"Do you think you can manage?"

"No," he answered, starting to climb down anyway. Matteusz directed him and Charlie slowly made his way down.

He only had a quarter left to go when he lost his footing and fell back. Matteusz rushed forward and reached out, luckily catching him.

"Did I die?" Charlie asked, eyes closed.

"No, I have you."

"I'm never climbing a tree again," Charlie promised. He opened his eyes and smiled at Matteusz. "My hero."

"You have a leaf in your hair." He pulled it away from Charlie's blond fringe. "You are very damsel in distress today."

"I don't know what that means," Charlie said. "Good?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Charlie snuggled into his chest. "Can we go inside please?"

"Hot chocolate?"

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't sure about posting this on Ao3 but since it got lots of postivity on my tumblr I decided to. 
> 
> Feedback is always loved. 
> 
> Feel free to sent requests on my tumblr (@bazwillendinflames)


End file.
